The present invention relates generally to reinforced composites, and more particularly, to a two-speed insertion process for Z-pinning/joining uncured composite laminates to each other.
The use of composites as primary structures in aerospace applications is becoming increasingly widespread in the aerospace industry. Traditional composite materials are made up of a resin matrix material and a quantity of two-dimensional fibers, continuous in the X-Y axis direction, but laminated in layers to produce a material thickness. Composite material construction, wherein a fiber material such as a glass fiber, carbon fiber, or aramid fiber is combined with a matrix material, such as thermoplastic or thermoset resins, is an example of a traditional two-dimensional structure.
Many structural composites, such as structural composite air frames, usually include multiple stiffeners. The stiffeners supply rigidity and stiffness that is required under certain flight load conditions. One typical stiffener is referred to as a hat stiffener. Hat stiffeners, named for their shape, are typically applied to aerospace structural composite components via their skin.
Historically, composite hat stiffeners were attached to composite skins with conventional mechanical fasteners. In another attachment process sometimes employed, the hat stiffeners were co-cured to the skin of the structural composite material concurrently with the curing with the structural composite material itself. However, in both this process and that wherein the hat stiffeners were mechanically bolted and/or adhesively bonded to the skin, the failure mode typically occurred at the inner hat stiffener to skin surface.
In order to resolve the occurrences of failure using the aforementioned attachment processes, Z-pinning is now frequently used in the aerospace industry to facilitate the attachment of one or more stiffeners to a composite skin. In this regard, with the development of Z-pins, methods for supporting the Z-pins in a carrier, and methods for inserting the Z-pins into uncured composite materials, the hat stiffeners and skin are able to be joined to each other prior to being cured. Joining composite parts together with Z-pins offers several advantages over conventional mechanical fasteners, such as lighter weight, more even distribution of the load, lowers costs, and co-curing of the two parts. In one currently employed Z-pinning process used in conjunction with hat stiffeners, a Z-pin carrier pre-form is disposed on that surface of the hat stiffener which is to be secured to the skin of the underlying structural composite material or laminate. The pre-form typically comprises contiguous layers of low and high density foam having a multiplicity of Z-pins embedded therein. The Z-pins are forced from the carrier pre-form through the hat stiffener and into the underlying laminate using a device such as a hydraulic press or an ultrasonic device (e.g., an ultrasonically excited horn) which uses high frequency energy to vibrate the Z-pins within the carrier pre-form to force them through the stiffener and into the underlying laminate.
For purposes of achieving greater efficiencies and economies in the Z-pinning process, it is highly desirable to facilitate the insertion of the Z-pins automatically through the use of a robot. However, attempts at automating the Z-pinning process have proven challenging due to the need for special techniques to accommodate the many variables involved with the Z-pinning process. More particularly, the key variables for automated insertion are insertion speed, insertion force, material age, material thickness, amount of laminate hot debulking, amplitude of the excitation of the horn (when an ultrasonic horn is used), the load bearing capability of the Z-pins, and insertion time. Inserting the Z-pins too fast results in excessive force being applied to the pins, thereby crushing them, or causing them not to penetrate completely through the parts being joined. Inserting the Z-pins too slowly takes excessive time thereby not achieving a reasonable return on investment, or causes the pre-form to overheat which creates a potential for a fire hazard. When an ultrasonic horn is used, increasing the amplitude of the horn oscillation allows for faster insertion, but increases the risk for transferring too much energy into the pre-form causing over-insertion of the Z-pins and melting of the pre-form. Moreover, one set of conditions may be fine for a new material and a thin total thickness, but not optimal for an aged material (e.g., a thirty day age material) that is of a maximum thickness. Indeed, since many of the aforementioned variables interact in a non-linear fashion, it is extremely difficult to predict insertion success with any given combination. As an additional restriction, the insertion time is required to be fast enough to generate a good return on investment for the process. Thus, for automated Z-pin insertion in a production environment, there exists a need in the art for a single set of insertion parameters (universal parameters) which accommodate all the variations likely to be encountered within the specifications. The present invention addresses this need in a manner which will be described in more detail below.